


We Have Got To Stop Meeting Like This.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, The fosters Spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Jude adams foster is great at his job.He's a spy of course no one would know that since it's top secret stuff.He's not seeing anyone.. Technically.Though he does have a thing for one another Spy from a different agency.Let me know what you think!Im testing this out!If you want more drop me a comment and some kudos!Leave me some Love!





	

Jude could handle himself easily. He could take care of this mission easily.  

Jude was ecstatic when he found out that this mission would be taking him to Hawaii; how amazing would that be. He's always wanted to go to Hawaii and this was his chance.

The flight had been long and of course he had managed to see a bit before getting right into his work. This big fancy dinner with some big important people and Jude was there mostly to help protect, it was a security detail.

Everything had been going really smoothly and Jude was happy because Hawaii should be a relaxing place and so far he was able to relax a little and enjoy things.

It didn't last long.. it never did. He wasn't able to relax for very long.

Jude had been following a suspicious person for the past twenty minutes; he ended up following them away from the large crowds and into a back area. See Jude was trained to spot people who seemed as if they didn't fit in. Dress wise and character wise. If someone just didn't seem like they belonged then Jude would watch them and intervene if he needed to. 

This moment was no different he followed the suspicious person to the back and hid out while he watched them meet up with someone else. Probably a partner in this impending crime. Jude leaned back against the wall trying to hide out as he eavesdropped.  That was short lived because Jude hadn't realized he had been watched by someone working this pair of people. Jude froze feeling a weapon on him he slowly raised his hands up. " Lets go." the man pushing him forward toward who Jude assumed were his bosses. " What do we have here? trying to be hero?" the female asked. " He's just a security guard they wont notice if he goes missing. The man behind Jude said. " You're probably right." She laughed. Jude rolled his eyes.

This wasn't how he wanted this to go down. That was the thing though.. things never went how you wanted. 

When Jude decided to try and take the upper hand by whipping around taking the mans weapon and knocking him out, he hadn't expected the man with woman to knock him off balance.

Maybe Jude was a little rusty because he had gotten little swept up in the fact he was in Hawaii. Fuck his life. 

" Think you're smart?" The right hand man said.  Jude closed his eyes and sighed. " Put the weapon down." he said. Jude slowly put the weapon down. " Turn around. " Jude slowly turned toward the man. " Good." he handed his weapon to the woman before stepping up closer to Jude and patting him down, taking any weapons on his person. " So who are you?" the woman asked. Jude didn't say anything more than." Just working security. "  she didn't seem amused by that answer. " You got a name?" she asked. Jude glanced away then." Doesn't matter." he replied. 

She seemed as though she was going to say something but she paused as another man stumbled over. Jude knew exactly who that was. " Sorry." he acted as if he were drunk." Sorry i was just ... i was looking for the bathroom.." the dark haired man said looking at the scene unfolding. Jude was now being held at knife point. 

" I don't think you'll be finding it." The woman said pointing the gun at him. The freckle faced boy put his hands up in surrender. " Whats... going on?" he asked. Of course he knew. He was another spy working security for this shindig. Although from a different agency than Jude. 

Before Jude had any idea what was happening the weapon had been taken from the woman and he had managed to knock her out turning the pistol to the man holding Jude. "  You should let him go.." the freckle face boy said firmly. The guy just snorted." Yeah okay." he replied." I think i rather kill him." he said. The blade pressing into Judes skin a bit actually making him bleed. Jude winced.  The freckle face boy didn't even hesitate just aimed and killed the man that had been holding Jude. 

Jude let out a sigh of relief moving to grab his discarded weapons; As Jude stood back up he paused feeling the freckle face boy behind him. " You should put it down." he said. Jude held his hands up keeping the weapon in hand. " Oh should i?" he asked. There was silence for a moment before the other reached up taking the weapon from Jude." Yeah you should.." he said softly. There was a pause between the two of them.  Jude knew the weapons were being put away. 

After a minute Jude felt arms wrap around his waist. " We have to stop meeting like this." he said. Jude leaned into his touch before replying." Yeah.. i know..." he said slowly. " What are you doing here Noah?"  Jude asked. Noah just smiled." Same as you i'm sure." he replied pulling Jude away from the mess they had made.

Jude felt the wall against his back as he was met with Noahs eyes. " Been a while Jude." he said softly.  Jude eyed him for a moment. " Sure has been.." he replied. The pair shared a look before Noah leaned in to kiss him. Jude kissed him back." Okay." he breathed softly." But we have to finish this up.." he trailed off.  Noah slowly pulled back." Alright." he let his eyes wander Jude before going back the mess they made.  

He put the lady in custody as well as the man Jude had knocked out before. " So what do you think?  We call it team work.. ?" he asked. Jude raised an eyebrow." Oh you're not taking the credit" he asked.  Noah gave him a smile." I could.. but you just look real good right now so i'm feeling nice." he winked.  Jude smirked at him. " Whatever helps you sleep at night."  Noah grinned." you do." he said before pulling out his phone to call somebody about it.

Their agencies weren't against one another in fact that was how Jude and Noah met. It was a joint project Jude ended up teaming with Noah. There had been sparks intense sparks. During that first mission it was pretty wild. One thing had led to another and they ended up hooking up for the first time. 

This wasn't an unusual thing. They ended up in the same place more often than not.  Not that Jude was complaining of course.

Jude looked Noah over admiring the view as the freckle face boy worked.

 

_"Hey I'm Noah." The boy with many freckles introduced himself. Jude shook his hand." Jude." he replied. Noah smiled." Like the Beatles song." Noah mused. Jude nodded." Yeah." he replied.   They were still holding one anothers hand even though they didn't need to, keeping eye contact. " Sorry.." Noah said softly taking his hand away. It was like electricity._

_By the end of their first mission together it had happened. They had been working on a joint mission for about two months and through out the entire thing they tried to keep it professional._

_" So i guess this is where i say goodbye.." Noah raised an eyebrow. He was packed and ready to head off on the next mission.  There was something between them though... Jude needed to know.. " Yeah.. i guess it is.." he trailed off. Noah turned to grab his bag making his way toward the door. "  Hold on.." Jude said after a minute. Noah stopped and slowly turned around." Yeah?" he asked. Jude took a couple steps before reaching Noah he cupped his cheeks pulling him into a deep kiss. Noah dropped his bags then and wrapped his arms around Jude._

_Slowly they made their way back to the hotel bed taking their time in undressing each other. They knew that it couldn't be anything more than a fling.. in this line of work... it had to be a fling._

_Though Noah was kind when you first met him, it was obvious he could easily kill someone and not feel all that bad about; As where Jude still felt pretty bad.. When Noah was with Jude there was some feeling there.  Noah opened himself up more with Jude._

_They made love that night several times._

_" So when will i see you?" Jude asked. He knew it sounded  like a couple thing to ask.. but he wanted to know. " I dunno.." Noah said honestly.  They were laying naked side by side. " Soon i hope.." he replied. There was no coldness there.. Noah seemed to come alive around Jude. It was as if he opened him up to feeling again._

_Jude gently stroked his side. " Promise me something.." he asked. Noah nodded shifting to look at him. " Anything." he replied.  Jude looked into his eyes. " Where ever you go ... whatever it is you have to do next... Promise you'll get back to me in one piece.." Jude said. Noah bit his lip. " I promise." he sealed that with a kiss._

_Every time since then Noah made good on that promise; always coming back in one piece to Jude always.  Sometimes beaten... Sometimes feeling broken.. cold or distant but he always came back.._

_Jude could count on that._


End file.
